


The Hedgehog and The Chihuahua

by RayJay47



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight underage, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayJay47/pseuds/RayJay47
Summary: Every single time they got close to being intimate, Otabek would pull away. Yuri didn't think he would be able to handle it anymore. With him just winning gold, he could use the 'celebration' as an excuse.





	The Hedgehog and The Chihuahua

Yuri smiled down at Otabek as he watched to older skater remove the gold medal from around his neck. Yuri had worked hard this season and was rewarded with another first place medal, Otabek having received third. Now that all of the work was done with, it was time to have a bit of fun.

"I'm going to go put this on the nightstand so we don't lose it." Otabek told him as he carefully set the medal aside. 

They had only been dating for a little over 6 months and hadn't done anything more than kiss. It wasn't that Yuri didn't want to. God, he wanted to. But Otabek was so slow and wanted to take his time. It was driving Yuri crazy. 

Sometimes they would be making out for a while and Yuri would think they were finally get somewhere when Otabek would pull away. Every single time they got close to being intimate, Otabek would pull away. Yuri didn't think he would be able to handle it anymore. With him just winning gold, he could use the 'celebration' as an excuse.

They were in their shared hotel room, on the bed closest to the wall. They got two beds so that no one would be suspicious. They weren't out yet and didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. 

Everyone already assumed Yuri was gay. It had something to do with his hair. When Viktor had long hair, everyone thought the same thing. It didn't matter to him what the fans thought of him. He was more worried about coming out to his grandfather.

Yuri sighed and ran his fingers through Otabeks hair, messing it up. He loved playing with his hair, especially the shaved part. It felt so different compared to his own hair. He loved how the shaved area could be prickly and the rest of it soft. It was like he had his own hedgehog.

"This jacket makes you look like a monkey. You should take it off." Yuri teased, even though he wasn't lying. Both of them were still in their practice clothes. Yuri always thought they made Otabek look like he was in pain.

Yuri watched as the corners of his lips twitched, like he was going to smile. He didn't protest and removed his jacket, tossing it on the floor. "I've always hated it, too."

"We can buy you a knew one later."

With his hair as long as it is, Yuri always has it up during his performances and sometimes around the house. He does like to be able to see. Every since Otabek confessed how much he like it down, however, Yuri stopped putting it up as much. He loved letting Otabek play with his hair. He even let him braid it from time to time.

Yuri brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and shifted his position a little. His arms were getting tired of holding him up, but there was no place he'd rather be than on top of Otabek Altin. He was ready and there was no reason for him to back out now.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Otabeks lips. He felt him hum underneath him, and soon felt arms around his lower back. That wasn't good enough. Smirking, Yuri grabbed Otabeks hands and moved them down to his ass. 

He had never seen someone's face get so red so fast.

Yuri purred and he leaned down to speak into his hear. "Don't you want to celebrate?"

Yuri smirked wider as he saw what he was doing to Otabek. At the use of the nickname, the older teen swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip. Yuri could see his eyes getting a darker look to them and shuddered in excitement.

This might be it. This might be the time he and Otabek finally have sex. Yuri won't be a virgin anymore.

It was that thought that made him realize he had no idea what he was doing. It was almost like his confidence flew out the window. He was nervous. What if he wasn't good? What if he messes up? What if Otabek doesn't think he is good enough?

Yuri had never even been in a relationship before. He had always been too focused on his skating. Besides, he dealt with enough drama trying to deal with all of the girls Viktor dated. He never had time to have anything of his own.

He regrets that now. The only type of sexual experience he has was with his hand. He hasn't even watched porn before. Do people do that? Should he start doing that? 

All of Yuri's thoughts were cut short when Otabek removed his hands. "Yura...if you keep doing things like that, I will not be able to control myself."

That took Yuri by surprise. There seemed to be a challenging tone in his voice. Looks like getting Otabek to give in was going to take longer than he thought.

He put on his most charming smile, and gave Otabek a chaste kiss as he moved his hands downward. "I want you to lose control."

"No."

Yuri instantly stopped what he was doing. Otabek had a commanding tone to his voice. It made Yuri shiver, but not in a good way. He tried as much as he could not to show his agitation.

"No? What do you mean No?" The Russian asked, keeping the hurt from his voice.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Yuri."

It was as though time stopped. Otabeks confession hit home, and Yuri felt like he wanted to cry. He wasn't sad. He was just extremely frustrated. "What the hell? You can't get a boner while grabbing my ass and then tell me you don't want to have sex with me!"

Yuri was getting so mad he was starting to see red. He felt himself breathing heavily, and knew that his face was getting blotchy. He had been trying to get Otabek to even touch him for months. Months! As soon as he does, he tells him he doesn't want him? That wasn't how it was going to work.

"Fuck you, Altin. Fuck. You." Yuri shook his head, causing his hair to fall in his face again. He didn't care. He climbed off of Otabek and got off the bed. "You are such an asshole!"

Otabek sat up as Yuri began to gather his items. "Yura..."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! Do you know how hard I've tried to seduce you?? If you didn't find me attractive, you could have said so in the first place! You fucking tease!" He started to tear up with how angry he was. His fist were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

His temper was nothing knew. Otabek had gotten used to it a long time ago. He seemed unfazed as he stood and made his way to the younger skater. He always thought Yuri looked like an angry chihuahua when he let his temper get the better of him.

"I never said I didn't want to sleep with you." Otabek explain, wiping a tear off of Yuri's cheek. "I said I wasn't going to."

This just made Yuri even more confused. He sniffled. "What do you mean?"

A small smile spread across Otabeks face. The whole situation was a misunderstanding, and he found it amusing. "You age of consent is 16. You are 15. I could go to jail for sleeping with you."

Yuri looked up, getting a look in his eyes. His anger drained and was replaced with an emotion Otabek couldn't place.

"You are telling me that the only reason we haven't fucked yet is because I have to be 16?"

Otabek nodded.

"...You do realize my birthday was last Wednesday, right?" Yuri remarked.

He felt like crying again. He wasn't angry anymore, and wasn't upset. He felt like crying because of how relieved he was. Otabek forgot his birthday; that's it. He still wanted Yuri.

The other teen, however, didn't look relieved at all. He looked really embarrassed to have forgotten something so simply. "Are you sure? I thought your birthday was right after JJ's?"

Yuri scoffed. "That is he other Yuri's birthday."

"Oh..."

Otabek looked down and bit his lip. He had a conflicted look on his face, and Yuri couldn't figure it out. He looked like he was contemplating something.

What was going to happen now, Yuri wondered. He wasn't exactly in the mood anymore. It wouldn't take long for Otabek to change that, he supposed. He had that effect on him.

Yuri remembered an incident that had during practice one day. They were at the public practice before one of their competitions. Mila and Georgi were also practicing, along with ales and Chris. Yuri had been focusing on his jumps while Otabek worked on his routine.

He had bent down to retire his skates when Otabek skated over to him. He spoke low, so only Yuri could hear the way he purred. "I really like the way those joggers look on you."

Yuri had been startled, and jumped when he felt Otabek slap his ass before skating off, laughing with Chris. It must have been a joke or something, considering that was the only time Otabek had done anything like that.

Long story short, it made Yuri horny. To be fair, he was only 15 at the time. Everything made him horny. He ended up having to jerk off in the locker room stall just so he keep skateing without a boner.

That was the only time anything like that happened. They didn't even hold hands in public. That was why Yuri was so shocked when Otabek pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"B-Beka?..." Yuri gulped. All of his insecurities from earlier were slowly coming back. Otabek must have noticed his nervousness, because he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Yuri felt as though he was melting into the bed. Everything Otabek did was slow and gentle. The way he kissed Yuri. The way his hands roamed down his body, caressing his sides. The way he removed their clothes.

Yuri's jacket was the first thing to go, since Otabek had already removed his. It was tossed to the floor next to Otabek's. Yuri's shirt was next. Otabek grabbed the bottom of it and tugged, silently asking for permission. When Yuri nodded, he pulled it off and tossed it aside.

As soon as the fabric was removed, Otabek started his attack. He sucked a hickey into his sucks, making Yuri gasp and moan. It was so easy to get him worked up. Once he was satisfied with the marks on his neck, Otabek moved down, leaving marks all over his bare chest.

"Fuck! Beka!"

Otabek hummed and grinned. He loved how responsive Yuri was. JJ was never this active.

Once he reached his Yuri's belly button, Otabek pulled back and took off his own shirt, dropping it on the end of the bed. He stayed like that, towering above Yuri, a sly smile on his face. "You are drooling, Yura."

He laughed as Yuri reached up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Making an amused noise, Otabek kissed the tip of Yuri's nose, just wanting to see what kind of reaction he could get out of him. He laughed even harder as the Russian's face went bright pink.

Thinking he has teased him long enough, Otabek went back to the task at hand. He scooted back on the bed and layer down on his stomach in between Yuri's parted legs after removing his sweats. He was still in a pair of dark grey boxers, but they hid nothing.

Otabek felt his mouth start to water at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to have Yuri in his mouth. "Can I blow you?"

"You have to fucking ask?"

He didn't answer. Started right above his knee, Otabek started kissing up Yuri's thigh. When he got half way, Yuri began to tremble. Otabek laughed and finally removed the boxers.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Yuri was a few years younger than Otabek. Yet, he still managed to be an inch bigger than him already.

When he looked up to Yuri's face, his heart fluttered. The poor boy was so shy! He wouldn't even look at Otabek. He was blushing so badly that the tips his ears were red.

Otabek sighed. "Yura, look at me."

After waiting a few seconds with no results, Otabek lightly grabbed Yuri's chin and tilted it so that he would face him. "There is no reason for you to be embarrassed. It is just me."

"Yeah, I get that, but you aren't the one in your birthday suit!"

Without hesitation, Otabek sat up and dropped his pants, his boxers going with them. He heard Yuri squeak and look away again, and couldn't help but laugh. He was so innocent. Not for long.

Otabek was still laughing as he climbed back on the bed. He had always felt pretty comfortable with his body. He had worked hard to get it the way it is, and didn't mind if people looked at it. He was proud that all of his hard work payed off.

Nothing holding him back now, Otabek focused all of his attention on making Yuri feel good. He started off by simply stroking him a little before flicking his tongue over the head. He started licking with enthusiasm, as though Yuri was his favorite ice cream cone.

It didn't take long at all for Yuri to start moaning. In fact, he was very loud in bed. He groaned when Otabek took the tip in his mouth, and nearly screaming when he swirled his tongue. Otabek knew he was good, but he didn't think he was that good.

"Holy shit, your mouth!" Yuri shouted. He grabbed a handful of Otabeks hair a tugged, making him whimper. Yuri didn't don't let go, and Otabek didn't stop him.

Starting to breathe through his nose, Otabek went down deeper. He took even more of Yuri into his mouth, making the Russian teen let out of muffled grunt. Otabeck looked up to see the Yuri had a hand over his mouth, trying to keep quiet. Otabeck found it adorable.

Yuri kept messing with his hair. He alternated between tugging on it, to running his fingers through it, to twirling strands around his fingers. Otabek didn't mind. He knew that if the roles were switched, he would probably be tugging Yuri's hair so hard that he pulled it out.

Otabek noticed when Yuri was close. His breathing got labored and he began thrusting up into Otabeks mouth. He went pliant and let him, allowing Yuri to simply use his mouth as he pleased. 

The noises he made got desperate and he moved his hands to cup Otabeks cheeks. He hummed, earning a groan from Yuri. Otabek himself was so hard that it was painful. He knew he would only need a few good strokes to get him off, but he wanted to take care of Yuri first.

He traced circles on the insides of Yuri's thighs, and then grabbed hold of them when the Russian went still. He made a chocked noise and then was coming, some of it going down Otabeks throats and the remains slipping out past his lips. It dropped down his chin as Yuri pulled out.

Not able to resist anymore, Otabek wrapped his hand around himself and stroked until he came. It went on his hand, Yuri's stomach, and onto the sheets. It was a mess.

Yuri rolled over so Otabek could flop down on the bed beside him. He look over at him, and smiled lazily. Still panting, he spoke. "Was that my birthday present?"

Otabek shook his head and smirked. "I actually bought you a present that I think we should use next time."

Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't care that his birthday was forgotten, but he still appreciated that Otabek got him a gift. However, the tone that the older skater was speaking in made Yuri raise his eyebrow.

"What is it? Condoms?" He asked. All he got in response was a laugh.

"You'll see tomorrow. Now come here. I want to cuddle."


End file.
